


Last Words

by MichaelMell (GalacticTwink)



Series: 30 minute writing [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Boys Kissing, Death, John didn't godtier, Love Confessions, M/M, Major Character Injury, Poor John, Sad, cute but tragic, poor Dave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 09:12:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10357056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticTwink/pseuds/MichaelMell
Summary: Dave should've said it sooner, but it's better late than never isn't it? And this way.. he'll never hear anything in return. Silence, the absence of life, everything he used to be the opposite of.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still working on my Naruto fic don't worry the next chapter is almost done, these are just nice to do as practice

    “Shit John, that was brutal; you okay?” Dave turns back to his teammate, stashing his sword back in his strife specibi and wiping the blood from his hands onto his jeans. John’s hammer has been discarded on the ground, his arms occupied by his stomach, which he’s clutching tightly.  
    "I uh, I’m not doing too hot Dave.” he tries to laugh, face going a shade paler as the action makes him cough; blood dripping from the corners of his mouth and dripping onto his white shirt. He pulls his shaking arms away from himself, sleeves covered with his own red blood.  
    “Fuck, okay, come here. I’ll kiss you and it won’t be weird alright; just like I did before.” the blonde takes a few steps closer to his friend, steadying him with one of his hands and going to cup his face with the other.  
    “Dave, it won’t work like it did last time. You only,” he pauses, splattering blood across Dave’s skin as he coughs, “you only get one free pass y’know.. You only get one dream self to take the fall..” John grabs onto the other, hands still quivering ashe grips the fabric of Dave’s shirt just to keep himself up. The Strider shakes his head, pulling John up closer to him and effectively smearing himself with blood.  
    “No, no way, let me show you; it’ll be fine.” he goes in for it, the advance rejected and his lips meeting John’s cheek instead.  
    "Dave, I don’t want you to. If you do it, you’ll blame yourself that it didn’t work. I don’t want you to.” his knees buckle in, dragging Dave down with him as he tumbles down to the ground.  
    “I don’t want to die, Dave but I don’t really get a choice; do I? Just..” his entire body shakes, even wrapped in the blonde’s arms, streaks of crimson covering the ground out in front of him and mixing with the black blood of the creatures they’d been fighting. Dave waits, awkwardly rubbing his friend’s back just to do something for him.  
    “Just be right here. Tell me I’m okay.” shit. Dave isn’t a sugarcoating kind of guy.  
    “Hey, hey, of course you’re fine dude. We-We’re going to go back to your place and meet up with the girls, and we’ll figure out this whole game. And we can see that guy or troll thing or whatever you’re always going on about, and then we’ll win this shit. You’ll be fine and see that salamander thing again and-” no, he’s not crying thank you very much. Dave just got some Imp juice in his eye. He can hear John breathing, coming in and out in gasps and wheezes rather than proper breaths. This is fucked up and Dave wants to be anywhere but right here and right now. He doesn’t want to watch John die. His heartbeat is right up against the blonde’s side, and he can hear it trying to keep going and keep up with the blood he’s losing. But it won’t be able to, and it’s already lagging and slowing down.  
    “And?” he barely got out the word, his usual chipper voice broken and soft, like a whisper after hours of crying. Shit.  
    “And-And” he’s definitely crying, arms shaking as they hold John’s also trembling form.  
    "And I’ll give you that kiss, even though you don’t need it. Because- I want to. And, I can tell you all the sappy shit I want, and mean every goddamned word of it. John Egbert I’ll write fucking sonnets about the colour of your eyes and stupid love poems that everyone hates about your smile. And I’ll love you more than anything else in whatever backwards place we just got ourselves stuck in. Because I always have, godamn it.” John was right, you only get one free pass and he’s already used it. But Dave kisses him anyway. He kisses him because he doesn’t want to let go of him, and because he could never do what he told John he would. Not because John won’t be there, but because he couldn’t put his heart out there like that. Even though he already has.  
    “Damn it..” he looks away, lines of tears wrapping around his chin and wetting the skin of his neck.  
    “D-Dave, I- Dave..” John breathes, hand dropping halfway to the blonde’s face and hitting his thigh. His face is right there, head leaning on Dave’s, but the warm breath has stopped leaving his still warm lips. He’s still, and Dave almost expects him to start back up again. To tell him that it was a trick and that he’s actually fine. To tell him.. That he loves him too. Or that he doesn’t, and defend himself with his ‘not a homosexual’ bit. Anything. Dave would die himself just to get anything from John. But that wouldn’t help and there’s nothing to do and nothing he’s going to get from the glassy blue eyes that’re now void of that shine of wonder John always held in them.


End file.
